Un drôle de cadeau
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash - Ecrit pour le Merry Merry XMas Challenge Redux de Frenchdrabble sur le thème "Bébé de Noël". Leur soirée était censée se passer autrement... Cependant, ils ont reçu un drôle de cadeau... Dick Casablancas/Logan Echolls.


**Titre :** Un drôle de cadeau  
**Pairing/Personnages :**Dick Casablancas/Logan Echolls et une chose beuglante  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à mouah  
Ecrit pour le Merry Merry Christmas Challenge Redux de la communauté LJ Frenchdrabble, sur le thème 14 - Le Bébé de Noël (coincé sur l'autoroute par la neige, conçu à Noël, accouché à Noël, adopté à Noël...).

* * *

« Tu peux pas faire en sorte qu'il se taise ? »

Logan fixa son meilleur ami, incrédule, puis reporta son attention sur la chose qui beuglait dans ses bras. Miraculeusement, elle s'arrêta de pleurer, le regarda de ses grands yeux remplis de larmes puis, sans prévenir, se remit à crier encore plus fort, lui sembla-t-il. Dick se plaça le plus loin possible du canapé, prêt à passer la nuit sur la terrasse s'il le fallait.

« Au lieu de fuir, regarde ce qu'il y a à manger dans son sac. Il a peut-être faim… »

Maladroitement, Logan plaqua la petite chose gigotant contre son torse et essaya de la calmer. Il se mit à marcher tout en la berçant, mais rien n'y fit ; ses cris perçants redoublèrent de force.

« Y'a un biberon… mais vide… Je… je… »

Logan ferma les yeux, soupirant. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Ils étaient censés passer un réveillon peinard, loin des emmerdes des autres. Se retrouver entre potes, jouer à des jeux vidéos, se mater des films, peut-être fricoter un peu sous les draps d'un des lits mais pas se retrouver avec… ça dans les bras. Il se maudit d'avoir ouvert la porte. S'il avait écouté Casablancas, ils seraient sûrement en train de faire des choses bien plus excitantes que d'essayer de découvrir comment faire taire un bébé.

Dick lui envoya des regards apeurés au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait ce qu'il y avait dans le gros sac qui venait avec ce cadeau bien surprenant. Il y avait bien de la poudre, et Logan soupçonnait que cela devait servir à nourrir les mioches, mais Dick semblait complètement perdu. Echolls ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se décider.

« Bon, tiens, prends-le. Je vais m'en occuper.  
- N… non ! Je… je ne peux pas le prendre ! Je…  
- Dick, on est dans la même galère, alors ferme-la. »

Logan mit le bébé entre les mains du blond et se dirigea rapidement vers les objets éparpillés. Il ne lança pas un seul coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier tenait l'enfant le plus éloigné possible de lui, trop conscient de sa fragilité, mais aussi de la puissance de ses poumons. Il scrutait chaque mouvement d'Echolls qui semblait avoir mieux compris que lui ce qui nourrissait un être aussi petit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence se fit à nouveau entendre. Logan avait dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre comment donner correctement le biberon, mais le bébé ne se plaignait plus. Il s'était accroché à la tétine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le jeune homme contempla l'enfant, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire avant qu'il ne se mette à brailler. Il avait des yeux marron qui se fermaient de contentement. Ses petits doigts se contractaient autour du plastique comme s'il voulait montrer à quel point il était heureux. Logan se surprit à sourire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'un bébé, et il s'étonna de le trouver plutôt mignon.

Un peu plus loin, Dick continuait à fouiner dans le sac. Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient trouvé un billet où était inscrite une phrase assez sibylline « C'est le tien, occupe-t-en. ». Ni Dick, ni Logan ne savaient à qui était adressée la note.

Le brun inspecta les traits du bébé. Il était trop jeune, pourtant Logan avait l'impression qu'il avait son front… ou le menton de Dick. Le jeune homme sourit. Toute la situation était surréelle.

« Je ne trouve rien d'autre ! enragea le blond.  
- Va plutôt sur le net et essaie de trouver des informations sur les bébés. »

Casablancas le fixa d'un drôle d'air.

« - Quoi ? T'as une meilleure idée ? Tu connais quelqu'un qu'on pourrait appeler pour avoir des conseils ? »

Dick ne réfléchit même pas à une réponse. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et fit quelques recherches rapides.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils se reposaient quand Dick poussa un soupir retentissant. Après avoir nourri la chose, ils lui avaient fait faire son rot –comme c'était dit sur le forum de jeunes mamans que Dick avait déniché- et la chose s'était endormie rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Logan ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Que lui dire ?

« Si on appelait les flics ? Après tout, on ne sait pas de qui il est ce môme ! Pour ce que j'en sais, il n'est ni à moi, ni à toi… »

Echolls avait pensé à ça aussi, alors que le bébé pleurait. Cependant, il n'osait pas. Et si… et si c'était son enfant, en fin de compte ? Ou celui de Dick. Il contempla longuement son meilleur ami. Ce dernier fit une grimace.

« Arrête, d'accord ! On le garde si tu veux, mais arrête avec tes yeux de chien battu… »

Le sourire du jeune Echolls s'élargit, ce qui fit rire Dick. Il savait qu'il se faisait avoir. Logan s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier.

« Hé ! Je t'ai connu moins radin en matière de remerciement. Et si tu faisais un peu plus d'efforts… »

Arborant un air coquin, Logan se pencha, il allait l'embrasser quand un nouveau barrissement se fit entendre. Il se leva d'un bond et alla vers la chambre, suivi de près par son meilleur ami.

« Tu crois qu'il a encore faim ? » s'affola le blond.

Echolls n'eut pas à répondre, une odeur désagréable émanait du bébé. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Dick avait fui dès qu'il l'avait sentie lui aussi.

Après tout, c'était Logan qui voulait du monstre, c'était à lui de s'en occuper !

Le lendemain soir, le bébé était parti. La mère était venue le chercher. C'était une étudiante avec laquelle Dick était sortie, mais qui lui confirma qu'il n'en était pas le père. Elle avait pensé, comme il était riche, qu'il pourrait mieux en prendre soin. Cependant, avoir été loin de son fils pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures l'avait rendue folle et elle avait décidé de revenir le chercher.

Dick n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant sa visite. C'était Logan qui avait parlé, qui avait discuté, tempêté, grondé puis consolé. Et s' ils n'avaient pas été là ? Et s'ils avaient appelé la police ? Maintenant, elle serait en prison pour abandon d'enfant. Et s'ils avaient été nuls et s'ils avaient fait du mal au bébé ?

Finalement, Logan l'avait laissée repartir avec Max, et la promesse qu'elle donnerait de ses nouvelles et qu'elle se ferait aider.

Le blond fixa son ami alors qu'il était accoudé contre la terrasse de leur chambre d'hôtel qui était comme vide à présent.

Il savait à quel point Logan avait l'impression que sa vie était vide de sens. Alors que lui préférait oublier que son existence était inutile en se lançant dans des fêtes et des beuveries monumentales, Logan ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il avait besoin d'autre chose.

Se rapprochant, Dick entoura le corps de son ami-presque-amant de ses bras.

« Si tu en veux un à toi, il suffit que tu arrêtes de prendre la pilule.  
- Très drôle, Dick. Très drôle. »

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, regardant sans la voir la ville à leurs pieds.

« - Je n'ai pas de solution miracle, Logan, mais je te promets qu'on va faire en sorte que ça s'arrange.  
- Comment ? »

Dick n'avait jamais entendu une telle craquelure dans la voix de Logan. Celui-ci était un roc, il ne se laissait jamais abattre, quelque soit l'obstacle. Il avait ses moments de doute mais cela ne durait jamais, il en revenait toujours plus fort, toujours prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure. Maintenant, cela lui était devenu de plus en plus difficile de donner l'impression que tout allait bien.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas mais… hé… c'est encore Noël pour quelques heures alors, on peut espérer, non ? Et puis, avec toute cette folie, on n'a même pas ouvert nos cadeaux ! »

Logan sourit pour la forme. Il n'avait pas besoin de cadeaux, il n'avait besoin de rien. Il se laissa tout de même guider dans leur suite. Cependant, au lieu de se diriger vers le sapin où trônaient des paquets intacts, Dick bifurqua vers sa chambre, entraînant son ami derrière lui. Là, il les jeta tous deux sur le lit.

« Et si… Et si on commençait par changer certaines choses dans nos vies ? Et si… Et si on devenait plus sérieux ?  
- Qu-quoi ?  
- Et si on arrêtait de se mentir ? Parce que je passe plus de temps dans ton lit que dans le mien, j'en suis même devenu monogame…  
- Mais… Dick… si … si ça marche pas ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules, sans défense lui aussi.

« - Je t'ai dit, j'ai pas la solution miracle… Je sais juste qu'il faut que ça change, qu'on arrête de se faire du mal… On est plutôt bon à se faire du bien, non ? »

Logan hocha la tête. Il se laissa embrasser, envahi par cette chaleur qu'il associait toujours à son meilleur ami.

Tous les deux, ils n'étaient pas très doués pour être heureux, cependant, ensemble, ils trouveraient peut-être la bonne recette pour le devenir.


End file.
